


磁

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A Few Drops of Blood, Alternate Season 03 Episode 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Job, Blow Job with Teeth, Bottom Barry, Control, Eobard Being an Asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashpoint (DCU), Fucked Up, Hate Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mild Pain Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubiously Consentual Blow Job, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Some stuff besides Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Language, Top Eobard Thawne, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, choke kink, first time blow job, lot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 总结：艾尔伯德在闪点世界里再次勾引了巴里。





	磁

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322690) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 



巴里在浴室里扭开花洒，把温度设定在低档。他觉得冷，而这正是他想要的。他知道无论如何在他做了那样的事后，他就不该用热水。他想把发生的一切都冲走、洗净。那段记忆萦绕在他脑子里，他还在颤抖，还能感到那双他不想要的手在他身上游走，还能感到那些早已痊愈的瘀伤和咬痕传来的刺痛，还能听到那个刺耳、傲慢的声音。尽管在冷水里发抖，能把已经凝固的体液和肮脏冲走还是让他满足。潜藏的肮脏的痛苦当然洗不掉，但现在更容易了，他能更容易地闭上眼睛，努力假装什么都没有发生。

他庆幸自己刚才穿的衣服只是最普通的。在用神速力震动的手把它们撕碎后，他把碎片都扔进了附近商店的垃圾桶里，除了那件夹克。他能想到的已经全部都毁了。他很高兴自己的父母都上班去了，要解释自己在下午洗了两小时澡实在太难了。他也害怕他们一看到他乱七八糟的样子就能从他脸上的愧疚知道他做了什么。

“对不起。”他喃喃地说，尽管他不知道自己在为了什么道歉……不，他知道自己为什么道歉，他只是不知道在对谁道歉，他自己？他父母？还是，艾瑞斯？

一想到美丽聪慧的艾瑞斯，羞耻就爬满了他全身，她值得比他更好的人，比如艾迪·斯旺。

他想要用头去撞墙。

_斯旺。_

这个姓氏总是出现在他的人生中，缠着他，折磨他。某种程度上，他被诅咒永远被这个姓氏追逐。

而且现在……

_我……_ _我只是……_

他甚至无法给发生的事找个借口，根本就无从解释。

没有任何能被接受的解释。

他所做的，不仅错了，而且愚蠢。斯旺本能在他赤裸、无助、迷失在快感中的时候杀了他，就在他在逆闪电身……

_不！停下！_

_停下！_

他不能让自己想起来。

但他不知道该怎么做。

 

 

“你太安静了。”他妈妈晚餐时说，担心平白铺在她脸上，“你还好吗，我的漂亮儿子？”

巴里眨眨眼：“当、当然，我只是有点累了，今天太漫长了，让人筋疲力尽。”

她看起来没有相信巴里的借口，但她只是点点头，“好吧，但你知道即使没事也可以和我们聊聊的。”

_和这无关_ 。巴里想回嘴，有太多原因导致不能和她谈这件事了，太多糟糕的原因了，“我知道。”

“和在吉特斯遇到的你喜欢的那个女孩有进展吗，勇士？”

他摇头，肠胃因为羞耻翻搅，“还没，”他盯着自己的盘子说。他意识到自己根本不能想到这件事分毫。

他注意到自己的父母在他的视线外交换了一个眼神。

“巴里。”他妈妈温柔地轻声说。

十五年前的那晚在巴里脑海中闪现——

_斯旺站在那里，脸因为笑扭曲，手里拿着刀子。诺拉抬头看他，哽咽着乞求，“不要！求你了！我有家人，我有儿子。”_

_“我知道。”_

_他把刀子插进了她的胸膛。_

他感到喉咙发紧，牙齿咬着嘴唇到发疼。这太过了，他不想被安慰，他不想就像对挚爱的珍宝一样被对待。他不值得任何一样儿。他喉结动了动，抬头，“抱、抱歉，”他结巴着站起来，“我……我觉得不太舒服。我过敏……不，感冒了。我要去多睡一会儿。”他快速地说，在自己父母能说话前就离开了厨房冲上台阶进了卧室。他甩上门摔在床上。

 

他辗转反侧了整夜，连一秒都不能入睡。他盯着天花板和墙壁，想着除了那个他关在他所热爱的城市边缘的一座废弃仓库里的那个变态之外的所有事。

除了他之外，什么都可以。

 

 

自从那件事发生后已经过去了六天，巴里把它称为“意外”，总比叫“他让自己的宿敌把自己操了”要好。这段时间，巴里再也没去过吉特斯，他太羞愧了。他知道这会花些时间，但羞耻感最终会逝去。错误会逐渐消退，而他能得到成长。他能够修好他的人生。

希望吧。

他最后只告诉他的父母艾瑞斯拒绝他在窥探她，至少这让他们少担心了些。

他恨斯旺。逆闪电总能扰乱他的思维，总能用各种方式把他撕碎，也不在乎手段是太过火还是太低下。他不得不牢记，牢笼里的那个男人是个精神变态的杀人犯，是没有道德观念的怪物。即使巴里得到了他想要的生活，那个男人也会让他无法快活。

巴里用超级速度靠近那间仓库，恐惧在啮咬他。当他穿过空旷的房间，他能听到艾尔伯德在哼一个陌生而奇特的小调。

尽管发生了那件事，巴里还是会偶尔简单来看一下他的囚犯，一天送一次饭，一周送一桶水和肥皂还有一些每天需要换洗的内衣，不多也不少。自从巴里抓住逆闪，他已经送过四次了，第五次也快了。明天就是那个日子。

自从那件事后，有一件事变了。他开始给艾尔伯德带沙拉和水果，而不是大贝利。他甚至不能深想另一个可恨的快餐袋，一部分原因是他把那件事发生迁怒到了大贝利上（He couldn’t even fathom the thought of another goddamned, fast food bag, which a part of him blamed in the first place for the entire incident. ）。艾尔伯德对他收到的纯素食餐很不开心，认为这是一种惩罚。可能就是惩罚，巴里对自己承认。毕竟，他能给逆闪电远比餐馆餐要好的食物。

他不想再想了。

艾尔伯德不再吹口哨，抬起头来，“我以前都很期待晚饭。”他说，“现在不了。”

“好吧，那可真糟，”巴里讽刺，“我们不是总能得到我们想要的，对吧？”他把食物推进插槽，然后以最快的速度把手抽出来。

艾尔伯德看着巴里的动作，哼了一声，看进巴里的眼睛里。他笑了，“事实上挺有趣的……你失控了，现在你想找回控制感。但你找不回来，是吗？”

“我不需要听你说话。”巴里转身要离开，“而且我没有控制问题。”

“巴里。”

他愣住了，惊讶于那两个字的语调是那么的温柔。

“ _什么？_ ”他懊恼地回应，转过身来。他没有离开因为艾尔伯德没有在呻吟，他也不会做蠢事。

棒极了。这种想法是从哪儿来的?有时他的幽默真糟，他想。不，他没有离开的真正原因是他现在完全有自控能力。

艾尔伯德眯起眼睛，“你一点儿都不好奇？”

“好奇什么？”

“好奇我为什么那么做？”

巴里盯着他上下打量，试图找出他问这个问题究竟是为了什么。

斯旺的表情很难解读。

巴里讪笑，怨恨不断增长，“不，我一点也不好奇。因为我知道答案。你疯了。”

艾尔伯德低声笑了，脸都扭曲了，“是和疯狂有关，闪电侠。”

“可能对你来说是的。”巴里回答。

“如果我是疯了的那个，那你呢，英雄？如果你记得，可是你主动的。毕竟你才有这间牢笼的钥匙。”

巴里瞪着他。

斯旺继续，“害怕真相？害怕未来？你的命运？不像其他事，你永远不可能摆脱我。”

巴里停顿了一下，“我不害怕你，也不害怕未来。你在另一条时间线上有个密室，里面有张未来的报纸，写着艾瑞斯·韦斯特-艾伦。”

“可亲的韦斯特小姐不像你一样长寿，”艾尔伯德干巴巴地指出，“她因自然原因逝世于2097年。在她的葬礼上你看起来还是三十岁。我在2151年出生。”

知道自己会比心爱的女人长寿让巴里的心揪紧了。

“如果你不害怕这个未来，就告诉我为什么。”艾尔伯德要求道，一边从牢笼那头走了过来，他把手放在玻璃墙上，“告诉我你为什么不敢看我。我认为那天发生的事就是 _不求回报_ 的终极定义。”

“可能因为有道德感而你没有。”巴里威胁。

艾尔伯德向前倾身，“如果你有道德感。因为 _各种_ 原因我们就不会在这里对话了。”

巴里努力不要因为艾尔伯德靠近或者他指责的言语颤抖，即使真相被敞开扔在他面前，他能做的也只是移开视线摇头，“我不欠你任何答案。”他喃喃道。

艾尔伯德的嘴唇残酷地曲起，“因为你没有任何答案能给我。”

“闭上你的臭嘴。”巴里转身跑走了。

艾尔伯德没有发出一点声音，但巴里能感到他冰冷的眼神锁在他身上，直到他离开。

 

 

巴里深呼吸，努力准备好走进去。这种惯常了的焦虑并不健康，他心绪不稳地观察，但艾尔伯德就像天气一样难以预测。有些日子，他闭口不言；大多数时候他们嘲讽、争执不断；在极少数的日子里，他们会正常对话，正常得就像闪电侠和逆闪电应有的对话一样，但大都没有感情，没有意义，还干巴巴的。

他拎着一桶水和肥皂走了进去，拖着脚步小心翼翼地穿过仓库。

巴里愣住了。

他还差点把手里的桶摔出去。

艾尔伯德脱到只剩下内裤，正在做俯卧撑。汗珠顺着他的身体滑下。巴里不得不承认他的身材非常好。虽然他在努力，但他很难不盯着艾尔伯德起伏的肌肉线条。他强迫自己不要上上下下打量艾尔伯德，但他想这么做，他从没见过这个男人如此赤裸过。艾尔伯德几乎没有脱下制服，就是那次……

_那次……_

艾尔伯德操他时候的快感短促冲进他的脑子里。

_把持住。_

巴里咬紧牙，抓紧水桶，走到牢房边。他打开牢门下方的大型插槽，尽可能冷漠地把水桶和肥皂推进去。这比他想的要难。当他把手抽回来，他意识到自己的手还在因神速力而颤抖，细微的电信号在他的指尖跃动，他的心跳即使就极速者而言也有点太快了。

艾尔伯德停了下来，像蛇一样快速而让人不安地坐了起来。巴里不得不努力让自己不退缩，他轻声宣布，“这是给你的礼物，享受吧。”

“真体贴。”艾尔伯德呼吸不稳，轻蔑地看他。

“你在做什么？”

艾尔伯德翻了个白眼，“我以为 _你_ 知道什么是 _锻炼_ ，蠢货。没了速度我就得努力保持身材。”他继续讽刺道，“真谢谢你。”

“更像是 _有意见_ 。”巴里说。

不过，艾尔伯德说的是对的。巴里意识到，即使法鲁克和极速短暂地剥夺过他的速度，他也太把自己的能力当作理所当然了。他从其中获利良多，但从来没多想过。

逆闪电盯着他，猎食者一般的目光让他脊椎一颤。艾尔伯德像往常一样扭曲出一个阴暗的笑。他站起来伸展身体。站在平地上，巴里不比艾尔伯德矮，但因为笼子的高度，艾尔伯德能够低头看巴里。脸上带着几乎一致的表情，他低语道：“说出来。”

“说什么？”巴里回答。他这次也没有离开。尽管准确地知道游戏是怎么失败的，巴里还是不能拒绝参与进去。他向自己承认，自己真的太蠢了，尽管时间线和环境不同，但闪电侠和逆闪电之间有一套不能忽视的仪式。

“你喜欢我这样。”艾尔伯德摆了个姿势，然后他弯下腰，分别抬起两只脚，脱下了内裤。现在他已经全裸了。他再次伸展了身体。

巴里永远都不会准备好看到这样的画面。他几乎没怎么见过别人的裸体，而且那几次总让他不太舒服，即使对方和自己非常亲密。但此时此刻，他完全没有感到不适，尽管这个词可能不太合适。但这次不一样，他发现自己的眼睛总止不住往下瞟，打量艾尔伯德阴茎的尺寸。

他改变了游戏规则，“如果我说了？”他无视掉自己脸上的热度，没有回嘴。房间里的气氛和上次一样沉闷。

艾尔伯德的笑柔软了几分，但也只是刚让人能注意到的程度，“那我可能得重新评估你的智商了。”他转身走了。

巴里也没有准备好艾尔伯德的屁股出现在自己视野内。它非常紧致，而且巴里发现自己想知道用手去捏它，把它放在自己的手掌里会是什么样的触感。

_停下来！停下来！停下来！_ 他不断告诫自己，试图想别的。他闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，但当他睁开眼睛，他的问题却还在视线里。艾尔伯德跪在水桶边， **在他面前** 就开始洗澡。他把水泼到自己匀称的身体上，然后打上肥皂。白色的肥皂泡盖住他苍白的皮肤。巴里一直看着，直到自己也忘了为什么要看。或者他不想知道为什么，又或者他知道，只是在假装不知道。

他知道的是，那里有个极速者，赤裸、浑身湿透，肌肉分明，和他就在同一个房间里，只隔着一道玻璃和钢筋组成的墙壁。

他摇头，让自己的思维回到现实，“我、我该走了。”

他没有动。

“你该走吗？”艾尔伯德一边冲洗自己一边说，“走去哪儿？去找艾瑞斯·韦斯特？还是去找你妈咪？去哭着告诉他实际上你是个坏男孩而不是她以为的那个不会伤害任何人任何事的小天使？该忏悔你的罪过了，坏孩子？”

愤怒热烈地击中了他，“你不能谈她们当中的 _任何_ 一个，”他向前一步威胁道，“你没那个权利。”

“不然呢？你要把我关起来，强迫我吃得和个兔子一样？哦，等等，你已经这么做了。”艾尔伯德把水泼过肩膀和胸膛，巴里发现自己在看他身上那些闪闪发光的小水珠。艾尔伯德把头浸在水桶里再猛地抬起来，头发随着他的动作甩出一道水。水珠滴下来，他眨了眨眼，再次集中在巴里身上，“我知道你想过来，闪电侠，”他温柔地轻声说，他舔了舔嘴唇，视线锁在巴里身上，水从他光滑的头发上竞相滑到他脸上，从他的胡子上滴下来。

_看起来就像……_

_就像……_

那一刻，巴里忘掉了羞耻和愧疚，他甚至想不起上次 _那件事_ 后是多么糟，即使他还有一些模糊的印象。这就像毒品，即使知道痛苦紧随在高潮之后，他也愿意承担后果。他脱掉外套扔在一旁。斯旺这次不能给他脱衣服了，他缓慢地解开衬衫，没注意到一双邪恶的眼睛正饥渴地盯着他的动作。他把衬衫和外套丢在了一起。

艾尔伯德像只野兽一样低吼，他把更多的水泼到自己身上，把水桶挪开，好让他的狱卒看清他的身体。他伸展双腿，撸动两腿之间的勃起。他露出一个恶魔般的笑容，分开双唇轻声呻吟，“过来，巴里。”他耳语道，“你我都知道你想让我把这个插进你身体里。毕竟，这是你的海市蜃楼，你没有任何规则的幻想和游乐场。”

那种被电击的感觉再次击中了巴里，如同南北磁极般的吸引力。这激烈的欲望是如此致命、始料未及、不可抗拒。他的整个身体都在颤抖。放弃了装作自控，他踢掉自己的鞋子，扯下袜子。他笨拙地拉开拉链，脱下牛仔裤、内裤。这几乎是种解放，不仅是从衣服的束缚里解放出来，还是对欲望的接受和拥抱。

他还有足够的理智在不穿衣服进入牢笼前把钥匙拿上。如果全裸着和自己的宿敌被锁在笼子里一起饿死，他可就太走运了。

他甩掉这些奇怪的想法。

“就是这样。”艾尔伯德轻声催促，他一动不动，就像巴里是只容易受惊的动物，“不要抗拒你的欲望，你的欲望是有原因的，闪电侠。”他的指尖像以前一样缓慢而催眠般滑过桶里朦胧的水面。

牢笼的锁咔嗒一响。

巴里跪在水桶另一侧，几乎是在赌艾尔伯德这次会先动。他把手指放在水里，堪堪要碰到艾尔伯德的手。他曲起身体把水面弄皱，希望这比他想的要更令人神往。他当然也有肌肉，不过不像艾尔伯德一样。他喘息着说，“难道你不想过来得到我吗，斯旺？”但他也不清楚自己做这些怪事究竟是为了什么。

自从巴里走进笼子里，艾尔伯德第一次动了。他笑了，站了起来。但他没有靠近巴里，他坐到了自己的小床上朝巴里示意。

巴里感到自己什么都没做就勃起了。他咬住嘴唇摇摇头，决定不给对方一点让步。

闪电侠才不会 _屈从于_ 逆闪电。

艾尔伯德皱眉，眼光波动，“如果你希望我把你拖过来，我会的。在我们两个都没有神速力的情况下，我知道你能分辨出来我们的体型差能让我轻易掌控你。”

甚至欲望已经引燃了身体，巴里都没有移动分毫，更别说这种模糊的威胁了。

“好吧。”艾尔伯德站起来走到巴里身边。逆闪电注视这巴里的眼睛，似乎在沉思，虽然巴里不知道为什么。他知道的，只有他们赤裸的身体有多亲密，他的身体在因此震动，甚至没有神速力的情况下也一样。更别说其他的…… _感觉_ 了。

巴里还跪着，艾尔伯德的手伸进他的头发里他没有反抗。“你 _想让_ 我把你拖过去，”艾尔伯德突然皱着眉指控，“不是吗？因为如此，我便不会那么做。”

“你不会吗？”巴里低声耳语道，根本不知道自己是谁或者他对 _真正的_ 巴里·艾伦做了什么。 _哦，或者这就是我真正的模样_ ，一个黑暗的想法掠过脑海， _虚弱，愚蠢，渴望一个怪物还主动把自己献给他_ 。毕竟，这就是他此时此刻的样子——凝视着曾经谋杀过自己母亲的男人。这是一条不同的时间线也没关系，因为他真切地记得另一条时间线上发生的事。

斯旺笑了，“既然你跪在这儿，那你就能让你的嘴有点用。张嘴，小宠物， _现在_ 。”

巴里抬头看他，也笑着回应，“你以为我会这么容易就……”

艾尔伯德猛地塞进他嘴里时，巴里噎住了。艾尔伯德还不小心蹭到了巴里牙齿上，痛苦地吸气。巴里因为同情缩了一下，好像他是因为完全不同的原因而畏缩似的。他的嘴被顶开，挣扎着不要干呕。斯旺的阴茎又大又粗又长。 _操_ 。逆闪电加强了对闪电侠的束缚，他强壮的手指刮过巴里的头皮。巴里不是故意的，但他反射性地吞咽了一下。

斯旺呻吟着，操得更深，“ _天_ 。”

即使再次窒息了，电流还是冲过巴里全身。

“我一直都想这么做。”艾尔伯德在上方喘息，“未来的你从来没这样吸过我，即使 **我** 给他口过那么多次。”

逆闪电抽出来，再插进巴里的喉咙里，闪电侠控制不住地干呕，他的眼睛泛起水光。轻声赞叹过后，艾尔伯德滑出巴里的嘴，发出很大的湿漉漉的响声，他看着巴里在短暂的平静中喘息着吞咽了几次。唾液挂在巴里嘴上和艾尔伯德的阴茎上，看起来淫秽又讨人嫌。除了喉咙里的疼痛，巴里感到某种决心冒了出来，他再次吞下了艾尔伯德湿漉漉的勃起。艾尔伯德先是惊讶，随即就变为了满足。

他猛地向前推动臀部，巴里的视线变得更加模糊，他快速地眨眼，感到眼泪顺着脸颊滑下去。他用自己的舌头在艾尔伯德的勃起上舔来舔去。

艾尔伯德大口喘着，他眨眨眼低头看向巴里，“真美。”他喃喃道，“我总喜欢用手把你掐到窒息，但这不一样。”他撞进闪电侠的喉咙里，在巴黎发出窒息的咯咯声时叹息呻吟。

艾尔伯德手松开，拽过巴里的头，爱抚着。巴里颤抖，努力呼吸，努力不要因为肺部进不来空气恐慌。他开始后退，但艾尔伯德的手指再次缠住了巴里的头发，拽着他让他留在原地。巴里感到自己的心率在上升，他想反击，但艾尔伯德抽出了自己的阴茎。闪电侠咳嗽着，抓紧时间呼吸，贪婪地吞着空气。他尝到了某种苦味，但却尽自己最大的可能无视它，可当他注意到艾尔伯德阴茎前端滴落的白色液体，这就变得很难了。

“够了。”艾尔伯德突然不满地哼道，他拽着闪电侠的头发要他站起来。他潮湿的头发遒结在一起，他盯着巴里的眼睛说，“你在这个世纪看起来确实很年轻，闪电侠。但我还是能看到 _他_ 。真有意思。”他歪过头，“我觉得你没带润滑吧？”

巴里摇头，“我以为我不会再这么做了。”他的声音粗粝，声带因为不适扭曲。

因为巴里粗糙的声音，艾尔伯德注视他的目光更加充满欲望，“我知道你还会这么做的。”他说，“你该听我的。”他把巴里推到笼壁上，抓住巴里的勃起。艾尔伯德这次碰他不再挑剔了。

他用另一只手的拇指抹掉了巴里脸上的眼泪。

巴里不需要虚假的关怀的姿态。这让他的内心翻腾（It turned his insides）。

他因为那只把更加丰富的快感带给他的手的哄诱而颤栗。前液从他的阴茎上漏出来，他呻吟着向前顶臀部，一致想要更多。艾尔伯德满意地轻哼一声，他向下撸，在拿开手的时候把巴里的体液攥进拳头里，引得闪电侠又大口吸气。他唾在自己的手指上，把自己的唾液和巴里的前液混在一起当作润滑剂。他把手伸到巴里后穴入口，用一个简单流畅的动作，把自己的手指滑了进去。这比巴里想得更湿，但感觉也很好。巴里呻吟着向下伸展自己的屁股，想吃下更多。即使他的皮肤滚烫，血在燃烧，他也在不停颤抖。

“总是这么美。”艾尔伯德说，他眼睛半合着出神，好似陷入了幻觉，“不管在哪个世纪。”他换了姿势，让彼此的小腹贴在一起，开始向前磨蹭，他的手也同样摩擦着。

巴里扭动着换了个更舒适的姿势感受这伸展和压力。

他发现了。

艾尔伯德手指找到了那里，缓慢而坚定地抚弄。他湿漉漉的勃起压在巴里的阴茎上，“你喜欢吗？”他耳语道。

巴里 _融化_ 了，从胸腔深处发出呻吟。“是的！就是那里！”逸出了他的双唇。他感到自己的心脏敲击在肋骨上，汗水在他的身上流下，他没办法集中，他知道他 _快到了_ 。

艾尔伯德的眼神变深了，他把手指抽出来不再移动。巴里眨眨眼，张开嘴抗议，但艾尔伯德用一只潮湿一只干燥的手抓住了巴里的屁股，把巴里抬起来狠狠撞上了玻璃墙。巴里的头撞了上去，还因为突然的疼痛抽气，但双腿却条件反射似的环住了艾尔伯德的腰。他被压在冰冷的玻璃和艾尔伯德炙热的躯体之间，因为渴求而颤抖。他不能动了。

艾尔伯德插了进去，巴里颤栗着吸气，感受被另一个人填满的感觉。有些疼，但和他上次被插入的感觉不一样，斯旺开始来回抽插后就很快褪去了。

“你就是一切。”艾尔伯德粗声粗气地说着加快了速度。闪电侠呻吟着抱住了艾尔伯德的肩膀，双腿伸直，望进那个怪物眼里。“你是我在这里的原因，你是我变成极速者的原因，你是我整个人生改变的原因，你是我经历这一切的原因。”他的表情突然从神游变得狂野，甚至疯狂。巴里不需要看到，他把下巴靠在艾尔伯德肩膀上，现在他正拥抱着那个杀人犯的事实与这无关，他的脸颊磨蹭着艾尔伯德还在滴水的胡子。所以佯装的关心和在乎都消失了。艾尔伯德撞得越来越狠，直到他的大腿和巴里的大腿撞到一起的力度就像核弹爆炸似的曾经的英雄臣服于熟悉的粗暴和疼痛，即使他沉默而迟钝地被放纵击打。艾尔伯德用足够留下瘀伤的力气抓着他的屁股。

“你知道的，我 _曾_ 爱过你。”艾尔伯德低吼，“我……你 _曾_ 是我的 _英雄_ 。”他的声音里印了比愤怒更激烈和深刻的东西，“但你把那 _一切_ 都丢在我脸上，因为你残忍而且不在乎自己之外的任何人。你的闪点，你的这个全新的世界证明了这一切。即使和你一样年轻……你才是那个反派，不是我。”

巴里听到了艾尔伯德从喉咙里发出的威胁，接受了体内的冲撞。他能感到斯旺的怀抱是如此的紧，紧到指甲都陷进了他的血肉里。几滴血从那些绝不宽恕的手指留在他皮肤上的伤口里流出。他呻吟，模糊地想着自己是不是该试着逃开这个邪恶的极速者。他反复思考这个愚蠢的想法，因为他知道他不能。即使他能，他也不想。不知怎么，他很享受这错误、变态又恶心的禁果。

这毕竟的放纵的缩影，而斯旺富有创意地叫它闪点？

“因此……我……想杀了你。”艾尔伯德喘息着，声音开始失去了力量和稳定，而且巴里感到他插得很深，“我希望……我现在……就能杀了你，但不行……”他不断地用自己坚硬的阴茎撞击巴里的前列腺，“我恨你。”艾尔伯德低吼，他的身体在巴里的怀抱里变得僵硬，他一说出这些话就高潮了，他痉挛着用潮湿和热度淹没了闪电侠。

“我还……什么……都没做。”巴里喘息着，努力在被艾尔伯德内射的感觉中思考。他脑子发晕，因为这粗暴的刺激陷入充满愉悦的无知无觉里。他彻底硬了，还有些担心因为斯旺情绪摇摆填满他而被忽视。他猛地拖了一下自己的腿提醒艾尔伯德他的需要，往前挺自己的阴茎。

“你……会的，”艾尔伯德吸着气回答，从巴里身体里滑出来。巴里的腿放下来。艾尔伯德把手缠在巴里的勃起上猛地撸动。巴里用一种不顾一切的速度挺动自己的屁股，在艾尔伯德潮湿温暖的手掌里磨蹭。艾尔伯德笑着回应，“乖，乖。”他配合闪电侠的节奏移动自己的手，“为我高潮吧，我让人目眩神迷的闪电侠。”

另一条时间线里的声音在他脑中回荡—— _我的巴里_ 。

巴里弓起背顶着玻璃墙壁，在艾尔伯德的爱抚下高潮。他的精液射到了逆闪炫耀般满足的脸上。巴里的头撞到玻璃上，他倒吸一口气好几秒都不能集中注意力，盯着头顶上的光。他颤抖、呻吟，直到高潮的狂喜褪去，阴茎变软。他低头，看到艾尔伯德转身离开。但他并不怀念他唇上恶魔似的微笑。

巴里集中注意力，眨了眨眼。“我 _到底_ 做了什么让你这么恨我？”他不确定自己为什么要问。他知道艾尔伯德不会回答，他永远都不会回答。

就像他期待的一样，艾尔伯德无视了他，用水冲洗自己。他不知道从哪儿变出自己的制服穿上。“走吧。”他嘶道，转回身来抬起眉毛，“如果你想，下次记得带润滑剂……要么别带，我觉得没有我们也做得够好。”说到这儿，他露出一个疯狂的笑，“不过绝对要带上闪电侠制服。”

对的。精神变态。

“你可别指望。”巴里回答，在如期而至却也突然填进他胃里的愧疚中挣扎。

斯旺笑了。

巴里快速找到他放在水桶边的钥匙退了出去。他用神速力穿上衣服后就跑走了。

他没让自己感到自我厌恶。现在还不到时候，但他当然会自厌的。但现在，他只想享受性爱之后的感觉，尽管他的胃一直在翻搅。

 

 

艾尔伯德听到仓库大门打开的声音，他抬起头看过去。伴随着一股神速力，巴里出现了。看到有着白色纹路和黄色闪电标志的红色制服后，艾尔伯德睁大了眼睛。“啊哈。”他没有什么意思，但大声说出口了。一种狂乱而渴求的感觉击中了他。他站起来倚在牢笼上，毫不介意隐藏看到这身制服给了他怎样的电流。距离他上次见到巴里·艾伦作为中城的英雄，猩红极速者感觉已经过去了很多年。

_闪电侠_ 。

闪电侠走到牢房边看着他，低吼道，“我恨你。”但他的声音充满了欲求而缺乏坚定。他两腿间的勃起把制服撑起来，即使他现在似乎无视了这情况。他还拿着一袋 _大贝利汉堡_ 。

“我也恨你。”艾尔伯德高兴地回答，他的手急切地蜷成拳头，“天，我真高兴你没有我原来想的那么蠢。”

下一秒闪电侠就出现在牢笼里，按住了艾尔伯德。“我恨你，但我想要你。”他突然说，听起来像在指责，他似乎在责备艾尔伯德并且憎恨自己反悔。这可能是公平的，毕竟是艾尔伯德 _先_ 勾引他的。

但“我想要你”在艾尔伯德脑海中回荡，“那就来得到我吧， _闪电侠_ 。”

END


End file.
